


I'm the One You're Looking For

by PanSexual_AntiHero



Series: Vaultie and the Ghoul [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression~, F/M, Ghoul Husband, More like Husbands, There is a lot more smut in this one, like a lot, possible trigger warnings, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSexual_AntiHero/pseuds/PanSexual_AntiHero
Summary: Eleanor returns after years away with some new companions~





	1. I Feel it in My Sole

**Author's Note:**

> Eleanor returns after years away with some new companions~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor has returned with some new friends~  
> Enjoy

Hancock had heard talk of her return, but he couldn't believe it. She was seen going into the Third Rail, only when Fahrenheit told him she'd seen her did he believe it. Hancock burst out of the State House and made his way down the stairs, ignoring Ham as he greeted him, mind set on only her.  
He stopped behind the bar and searched for her when he saw a woman glance up from her drink. "So a Ghoul walks into a bar.."She smiled as she turned in her seat at the bar, elbows propped on the counter. Ellie watched as he scanned over her face as his mind registered that it was really her, she had changed a lot over the last 5 years, her once long, nude blonde hair was now cut to her shoulders, and she had bangs that framed her face and hid the new scars. Her locks dyed a jet black, lips painted a deep shade of red, curved into a smirk. "What the hell are you doing here." Hancock glared accusingly, "Aw, not even a 'Hello', John?" She smiled, "I never got a goodbye." Ellie nodded slightly, "Touche" Hancock glared slightly, she had changed in more than just appearance, her face was hardened by the wastes, and while she still had a fire in her eyes, it was a new one as if someone threw a bucket of water on her but she came back, burning brighter than ever.  
  
_Like a Phoenix._  
  
"Look, John, last time I checked, I lived here. That is, unless, you sold my apartment?" After she’d left Hancock refused to let anyone stay there. After a while people were too afraid to even ask about it, so it remained untouched. Hancock simply shook his head, "Then I have every right to be here" "You aren't welcome" Ellie felt a pang in her heart but simply smirked, "Doesn't matter, still my place. What was it you said... My home away from home?" Ellie looked over, "That everyone was welcome?"Hancock glared slightly at her, "I'm here for a reason, John, not to spite you, or start drama. I only came to get a drink, and go home. I'm meeting up with my friends, then we're going to Diamond City. I won't be in your way, you won't even know I'm here." She told him, and he could feel the rage, and the pain from these passed years coming back.  
"Stay out of my site" Ellie smirked slightly as she stood, paying Charlie as she grabbed her coat, leaning up to Hancock to meet his eyes, "Or what? You gonna stab me like you did Finn?"She purred, standing still for a moment. Challenging him, and almost expecting him to do so. She smiled slightly before walking passed him, and out the bar. Hancock fumed, slamming his fist down in anger before ordering a drink.  
Ellie let out a ragged breath as her heart pounded in her chest, leaning against the wall outside of the Third Rail before collecting herself when she saw people glance over at her.

_‘I can do this.’_

Ellie's apartment was basically trashed, and she wasn't surprised, when she left she knew Hancock would be upset with her, it looked like he tore the place apart, searching for a clue as to where she'd gone or out of pure anger, she wasn't sure. Ellie put her hands on her hips as she nodded once her work was done, she sat on the counter drinking from a water bottle, her short cut hair pulled into a lazy, high ponytail. She perked up when there was a gentle knock at the door and she smiled softly before making her way to it, opening the door to her partners.  
"There you guys are, took you long enough, got everything ya need?" Alex chuckled slightly with a nod as they entered, "Surprised it was even there after all this time, but I am a master at hiding" Ellie chuckled as the other two men trailed in after him, both were Ghouls. The first wore a button up and slacks with an old, wore out tie around his neck, he had short brunette locks of hair that was combed back neatly. Behind him was a man standing at around 6'5''-6'7'' by Ellie's best guessing, she never did find a measuring tape at the right time to figure it out exactly.. He wore a plain black T-shirt and jeans with leather combat armor over him, he carried a shotgun holstered over his shoulders, he had patches of red hair rather than an orange ginger, it was a deep burgundy, but not much, tucked under a black bandana and he had brilliantly bright blue eyes.  
"Charon, Oz" she greeted, "Sup Smoothskin" Oz spoke and Ellie rolled her eyes, Charon simply gave a curt nod but she smiled gently as he did so. "So, how'd things go with the Mayor?" Alex asked and she looked over slightly, "Better than I expected, I'm here aren't I?" Alex chuckled, nodding "Well, that's something at least, maybe he's over it"Ellie shook her head slightly, "I may be alive, but he's pissed" she commented as she made her way back to sit on the counter, "But you're alive, " he started with a chuckle, " So, he can't be that mad." Ellie shrugged slightly as Charon came into the kitchen, standing in the corner near the counter where the door to a small patio was. "He's not going to hurt me, Charon. No need to guard me at home." Charon shook his head, "I must protect my employer" Ellie sighed slightly at this. "Oh, I like it when you talk like that, tell me more, Charon" Alex teased and Charon only grunted slightly making Alex chuckle.  
  
Ellie looked over at Alex, his hair had gotten long since they left, he kept it short for the Brotherhood, but now that he wasn't part of them his hair went to about his shoulders. It was thick, and a bit curly, but it suited him. At the moment he had it pulled halfway up lazily. "So, we getting some shut eye, or you wanna go right ahead and see Nick?"Ellie shrugged, "I'd say let's head out now, but you three just got back."Alex shrugged, "I'm up for it if you are. Charon?" The Ghoul gave a simple curt nod, "Chandler?" Oz nodded, and Ellie sighed slightly. "Alright, but if any of you bitch, I'm gonna feed you to the Mirelurk" She promised as she hopped off the counter, picking her bag up, Alex and Oz chuckled while Charon simply followed behind with a faint smirk.  
  
The trip to Diamond City was pretty smooth sailing, side from the occasional group of Raiders. Ellie looked at the guards outside the wall, and noticed the gate was open, which was unusual, McDonough usually kept the place closed. As Ellie approached she saw Danny walking up. "Well, I'll be, if it isn't Ms. Eleanor" Danny chuckled, " Hey, Sullivan, keeping the gate open these days, are we?" Danny chuckled as he looked up at the gate, "Yeah, orders of the new mayor" Ellie quirked an eyebrow, "New mayor? Who?" The ginger smiled, gesturing her to follow him, not saying anything about the very Ghoul company she had with her. They all walked into the city and Ellie noted the changes, not dramatic, but it looked more clean, and most noticeable: There were Ghouls.  
Danny lead them to the lift of the Mayor's office and when she stepped off she saw Ellie, who stood in shock at her presents, "Eleanor?!" Ellie chuckled, "Elizabeth." The brunette ran over to hug her tightly as she rambled before pulling away and whacking her in the arm, "Ow!" She chuckled, holding her arm out when Charon stepped forward. "What was that for?" Ellie chuckled, "Seriously? You disappeared 5 years ago, of course I'm going to hit you!" I chuckled, "Don't blame you. So Ellie, you the new mayor Sullivan told me about?"The brunette shook her head, "Nope, still a secretary, " she chuckled, "The mayor is busy, but I'm **sure** she has time for _you_ , "She glanced behind her, "And your friends." She said before leading her into the Mayor's office. "Mayor, you have some visitors." The woman sighed as she flipped through papers, "If it's Piper, tell her I already said I wasn't going-" Ellie's blue-green hazel eyes met doe green as Grace dropped the papers and embraced her into a hug, "Where the hell have you been!"She shouted, pulling away to wack her arm as Ellie had moments ago, "Ah! Why do you all abuse me?" She chuckled, "Haden and I spent a little time in Vegas and bout.. Oh, three years ago we went to DC" Grace sighed slightly, "I thought you were dead, Kid." Ellie chuckled slightly,  
  
"Who, me? Hell no" She grinned, "I'm a tough brod, I can hold my own. Plus I have an ex Brotherhood soldier, and two Ghouls at my side, " She commented as she looked up at Charon, "One of which is like, _7_ foot tall. No one dared touch me, if they did. They died." Grace chuckled lightly, "It's good to know you were taken care of." She smiled, "Very. Now, what's this I hear about you being mayor? What happened to McDonough?" Grace sighed slightly. "McDonough was a Synth. After you blew up the Institute he shot Sullivan, and was holding Geneva hostage.. Nick and I took him down, and we had an electron. I won"She chuckled, "Huh, so Piper was right, he was working with the Institute.. Well, I'm glad you're the new mayor, couldn't help but notice the amount of Ghouls now." Grace smiled, nodding. "Course, Diamond City is like a new Goodneighbor, only bigger and more clean.. Less Chems" She chuckled,  
"Well, I'm proud of you" Grace smiled, "Thanks, El. Now, I'm assuming you have a reason for showing up after breaking all of our hearts?" Ellie nodded with a sigh, "I came to see Nick, I've got a case for him, cause all I've got were dead ends or a wild goose chase of a lead." Grace nodded, "Nick is in the very back, it's his new office"Ellie nodded as she hugged Grace before going to Nick's office. Ellie knocked and heard the frustrated sound of Nick on the other side as he called out for her to come in.  
  
"Goodness, Valentine, I'd thought you'd be more happy to see lil' ol me" Ellie smiled and he looked up with a chuckle. "Eleanor Marlow, I must be dreaming"He chuckled. "Nope, all real, Nicky" She chuckled as she approached to meet halfway, hugging him "Now, while I'd love to play catch-up, I came here with something serious, I'll tell everyone all about my adventures away from home another time." Nick nodded slightly and gestured for her to sit down, she did so, Alex and Oz joined her on either side while Charon stood right behind her, Nick gave him a glance before looking back to her. "Alright, what've you got for me this time?" Nick asked. "My friend, Gob, went missing about two weeks ago. We've looked all over for him, but nada. He was on his way to a place called Underworld, Ghouls only really. He has a woman there who's like a mother to him, Carol. He wouldn't just disappear. Not without telling us..”She muttered slightly before continuing,  
  
“He was a slave to a man named Moriarty for a while. That is until Alex, of course, killed him, "Alex smiled proudly at this as Nick chuckled, "He never made it to Underworld, when I went to check on him, Carol said she hadn't seen him." Ellie sighed slightly, "I should have gone with him." She muttered, "Hey, we've been over this, Smoothskin, ain't your fault." Oz spoke gently and Charon placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Interesting affection coming from a Ghoul with that scowl of his seemed to be set in stone. Nick looked over wondering who her two new friends were. Thinking back on Ellie's words about catching up later told him to ignore it for the time being,  
  
"Any idea if this friend of yours had any enemies?" Ellie shook her head, "Gob is a good guy. He kept to himself when he worked for Moriarty cause he was afraid to get a beating.. Side from Alex and I, he didn't have many friends either. Only Carol, and he loved her. Gob wouldn't just vanish like that.." She insisted and Nick nodded as he leaned back. "Anybody close with that Moriarty?"Nick asked and Ellie scoffed, "Highly unlikely, nothing really came of his "disappearance", and the locals got over it quick. Had more enemies than anything, I'm sure." Nick hummed, "Well, yet again- That's one heck of a case you've got there, Marlow." Ellie nodded, "I don't think he's in DC anymore, any leads we had lead nowhere. Furthest a leads taken us was Jersey, figured it wouldn't be such a stretch." Ellie commented and Nick nodded. "Well, we can ask around town and the settlements.. See if anyone’s seen or heard anything too out of the ordinary.” Ellie nodded in agreement.  
“Alright, lead the way Valentine.”  
  
  
There was word that a man had come through town, he had a rather large caravan with him. Two pack Brahmin pulling a sort of wagon, guarded by four different men outside the gate while he was inside with two other men. Most distinctive thing about this guy was that he dressed like a “rich guy”. Blue velvet suit, black bowler hat. That and he had a silver pocket watch with an engraving of swooping hawk. He had neat brown hair, dull grey eyes, thick pencil mustache. A lot of the Ghoul citizens said he gave them particularly nasty looks.. So, we’ve got some rich Ghoul hating douchebag on our hands.. Heavily guarded caravan wagon. Only things he bought were a couple canisters of Jet, some Psycho, cigars, and.. Gum drops. Odd, but okay, gives us something.. Guards outside the wall said he headed towards where Vault 81 was. Unlikely anyone saw him there.. Oberland Station was the closest settlement to it. We headed there, and sure enough they’d spotted his caravan from the tower. They said he was headed further North but the trail went pretty cold after that..  
  
“Come on, I’m sure a guy like you knows everything..”Ellie purred as she trailed her hand up the Raider’s chest to his shoulder under his leather jacket. He chuckled faintly as he rubbed her leg draped over him as she sat in his lap. “Look, Doll.. I’d love to help you, but the boss would _kill_ me.”He insisted. “Aw, come one, I won’t get you in trouble. You can trust lil’ ol me”She smiled her red painted lips as her lips ghosted rather close to his. His breath went heavy as her hand slipped down around his waist. “One detail for an item of clothing.” Ellie hummed, “Better be some good information for this game”She commented and he nodded, “Oh, _It is_. Sure get you somewhere.” Ellie nodded, “I’ll be the judge of that..”She spoke before slipping off of him. “Start spillin’ baby”He nodded eagerly.  
“Alright, we got a boss over in Nuka World. Biggest place to find us Raiders. The boss his name is Wade.” He paused and Ellie took the hint and slowly pulled off her maroon tank top to reveal the black lace bra. The man hummed as he looked at her scarred skin. There were large, jagged white lines over her torso. One from the top of her right hip to the hem of her jeans, disappearing under them. Another from her right shoulder, over her breast, to her belly button. The last was the shortest, from her collar bone over her arm to brush her elbow slightly. The pattern of a Deathclaw’s attack. Deep but not rippling. The Stimpaks healed them a good amount, but still scarring enough to notice it plainly.  
“Wade, he’s _real_ into the slave trade business. You make a request, he’ll find em. You want to make a purchase, he’ll name you a price.. He’s got everything from Vaulties to Ghouls.” Ellie’s ears stood up at this, maybe this Wade character had taken Gob? Ellie couldn’t help but feel this Wade character brought deja vu and she kicked off her boots, slipping her black cargos to drop to the ground. A memory from Concord came to mind, the day she met Preston and fought her first Deathclaw..  
  
**_“Mmm,Wade is gonna like you,bet I’ll be in for a heck of a reward if I brought you in”_**  
  
“If you’re lookin’ for a missing person, and you think he was taken. Wade’s your best bet, Sweets. You make your way over to Nuka World, get through the Gauntlet? You get to Wade. He’s who you wanna see. Gimme your Pip-Boy and I’ll be happy to mark your map with the location..for the rest of your clothes.”Ellie smiled slyly. “You got it baby.”She spoke, unlatching the device and handing it over to him. He looked up as he finished punching it in. She smiled and reached back for the clasps of her bra. That was the que Charon took to decorate the wall with the guys brains. “Couldn’t have waited for me to get my Pip-Boy back?”Ellie chuckled slightly as she picked up the blood stained gadget. Charon glared at the body as he pulled her to him, handing her her clothes. “Yeah, Yeah. I know, Big guy.”She smiled and she dressed. Ellie turned to the Ghoul. He had a foot plus on her 5’3’’ self. Charon looked down at the ravenette possessively. “I don’t like others seeing what’s mine..”He muttered softly as he pulled her leather jacket on her, “I know..” She smiled softly and pulled him down. Without hesitation he met her lips with a soft groan. “We should get out of here before any of these Raiders get any ideas” Charon nodded in agreement, following her lead.  
  
  
Hancock didn’t know what he wanted to do. He didn’t know why he even came, but the Mayor found himself outside of his old lover’s apartment. A place where they had shared so much.. Lazy mornings. Wild nights. Their showings of love, lust, and jealousy in the bedroom. Where they had celebrated their Christmas with a family. No Jet induced blackouts or waking up to a stranger. Just her wrapped in his arms, smiling up at him. Cupping his potholed cheeks in her gentle hands. Kissing his ruined lips with her soft ones.. Where she left the note, and disappeared from his life. Left him behind.  
  
Hancock knocked on the door and waited. He knew her partners were down at the bar, only one being unaccounted for. Ellie opened the door wearing a large t shirt, her black hair tossed around from her slumber. It was around 10 in the morning now, and she looked as though she had to pry herself from her bed as she cursed the world for making her get out.. A look Hancock knew all too well.. Ellie stepped to the side with a faint sigh to let him in. She knew this was coming, she couldn’t avoid the man forever. Hancock looked to her burgundy haired companion as he watched Ellie with a protective gaze. “Charon.. Would you mind if I talked to John alone? You can go to the bar with the guys. I’ll meet you there..” Ellie spoke, and Charon knew it was a rhetorical question really. If he refused it would be childish. “As you wish.” He responded tightly and she let out a soft sigh as she squeezed his arm. “Don’t do that.. You know I hate that.”Charon looked down at her and sighed softly with a nod. “I will join the others..”He spoke before leaving the two.  
  
"Gotta say, I'm surprised you're with the giant, and here I thought you were into our boy Alex" Ellie furrowed her brows as she turned to him, "You think I left to be with Alex?"She muttered, and Hancock scoffed. "Didn't leave me with many options, Sunshine. You disappeared with the smoothskin, what was I supposed to think?" Hearing Hancock use the term ‘Smoothskin’ sounded odd.. Ellie looked at the Mayor sadly for a moment before sighing, and looking away. "John.. I left because of Shaun, not some secret love affair."She looked back over to him as he approached slightly closer, "I get that, Sunshine, hell, I run away from all my damn problems. But... We could have run together. Instead you fucking _left_. With him. _Not_ me."Ellie sighed, walking towards the kitchen area passed the living room. "I didn't chose him over you.. He had a Vertibird, and I was planning on leaving either way. This way, you couldn't stop me.." Hancock shook his face, enraged. " _Stop_ you?! Hell, Sunshine, I'd of gone with you! I would have followed you to _Hell_ , and back again if you'd of only _fucking asked_!"  
Hancock was close to her now. Ellie gripped the counter top as they stood inches apart from one another. Hancock glanced down slightly, she was holding her breath in anticipation, an old habit. Standing there Hancock felt as if he'd just taken the biggest hit of Jet he could muster. Time slowed, and everything seemed so vivid, her eyes ripped through his soul in a vicious, yet loving nature. Even through his anger he knew.  
  
_She_ was his favorite drug.  
  
His lips found hers before he even thought realized it. Soft, and warm with the taste of Nuka Cherry and cigarettes. The smokey taste was new, but the fruity sweetness almost tricked him into thinking he had stepped into the past. Another universe where none of this happened even. He felt himself consumed in the memories of her touch. Her body, the feel of her.  
  
Even so, Hancock couldn’t forget the pain in his soul as he thought over the passed 5 years. It seeped through into the kiss, the anger, turning his actions more aggressive. He bit her bottom lip making her moan. The sound fueled him with power he’d forgotten she gave him. Her weak under his touch, begging him with her body as if it were second nature. He wanted to show her just how much she enraged him. She didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment, and he didn’t expect anything less. He remembered how she liked it, rough and with a passion burning so hot they started a fire in their souls when they kissed. So when he yanked her away from the counter, and threw her onto the tile floor of the kitchen, he knew that unmistakable moan she let out was out of thrill.  
Never fear.  
  
That’s what made taking her like a new experience no matter how many times he had. She always reacted differently. Today her favorite was getting thrown around. Hancock knew the large shirt she wore was the other Ghouls. Charon’s. She wasn’t his anymore. She didn’t smell only of herself this morning. Hancock was determined to cover the scent. He yanked the shirt off of her, and slid her underwear to the side. Not even bothering to take up the time to remove them. He was inside of her in one, quick thrust. She let out a moan as he bottomed out, ramming into her before she adjusted. His instinct was to be loving, and gentle with her. She was his life 5 years prior. His world. Now? She was the woman who hurt him, who left, who moved on while he still was suffering. He wanted her to hurt. He could never harm her, let alone rid her from the world before she could hurt him again. So Hancock settled for the violent hip movements that would bruise her insides. A reminder he was there, that he took her. That she was still his even if she belonged to another.  
  
Ellie moaned shakily, having adjusted now, she let out whimpers of pleasure. She went to wrap her hands around his neck but John pinned her wrists down. There was a brief thought passing her mind of whether she had turned him Feral by returning. Her thoughts drowned out by him moving down to bite into her shoulder harshly. Just below a love bite Charon had left her, John left a bigger one. He wanted to taunt her new lover. Ellie felt a slight pang in her heart for a moment before she was dragged away and into a burst of electricity. White rippled over her body as she climaxed. Hancock followed soon after, pulling out he dirtied her with his cum. The familiar tingle across her skin as she panted. Looking up into his obsidian eyes. He felt better, at least he thought so.  
“Get out..”Ellie muttered after a moment. She’d fucked up.. She shouldn’t have given into him. She had Charon, and now she had fucked it up. She felt a agonizing pain in her heart as she redressed. Hancock left once he had collected himself. She knew she smelt like him.. Gunpowder, Jet, dust and leather. Ellie took a shower, and couldn’t help but let her tears flow as she cursed herself. _Fucking moron. You ruined it._

Charon knew. He knew who the Mayor was to his lover. He had always known in a way.. When he first met Eleanor, she was different than any Smoothskin he’d ever met. She wanted to help him, she wanted his freedom. When she found she couldn’t, she was very visibly distraught over the situation for days. She finally talked to him about the next best thing to freedom she could give. She couldn’t let him go without selling his contract, or being killed. She told him she wanted him to stay and be her partner. Not her slave. Charon had argued time and time again; Employee, not slave. They both knew however. He was a slave, and she gave him his free will. It took time to accept and adjust to life with the odd woman. Charon eventually found himself caring deeply for her. Loving her even. He hated it, he hated knowing one day she would be gone. That he would live without her one day.. As much as he had always dreaded the thought. After these two years with her he found that she was not his to lose. Eleanor had reassured him in the past that she didn’t care one bit about his Ghoulish appearance. He hadn’t believed her, but her lack of any hesitation towards his touch- or touching him. He believed her. She had told Charon she’d been in love with a Ghoul before. Charon knew that Alex knew said Ghoul, and it was now very obvious to him just who that Ghoul was.  
  
She tried to hide it. The guilt, the shame.. The mark, but Charon knew. He could tell when she was hiding from him. He loved the Smoothskin, but he knew she loved the Mayor. “Mayor,” Charon’s voice spoke as he stepped in front of him. Hancock had come into the Third Rail after his.. Visit. Eleanor was sitting with Alex, and Oz at the bar. They thought he was using the restroom. Charon stood at the top of the steps as Hancock had come in. “What can I do for you.”Hancock asked plainly, not really acknowledging him. “I know you two love each other. I accepted it a long time ago that one day I would lose Eleanor. I am aware that you two were very much involved before her and I met. I don’t wish to come between the two of you. I want Eleanor to be happy. She loved me, and she is happy with me. At least, she insists she does.. That she is.”Charon looked over at Hancock as he listened to the taller male. He didn’t look too pleased with this conversation. “I know her though. She loves me, but she’s in love with you. I make her happy, but she has so long yearned for you. I thought that this day would never come because she said as much.. When Eleanor’s friend’s lives are at stake however.. Plans change. You should be there for her Mayor. You know you love her too..” Charon commented. “I will never forgive her.” Hancock stated. “And she will never forgive herself. She _wants_ you to hate her. She will push you away, and be reckless because she doesn’t want to care. She destroys things when she’s afraid. You helped her this time.."Charon commented, referring to the earlier 'visit'. "Make her see _why_ she let me go _before_ she shuts down.” Charon walked back down stairs to return to his partner and left John to think.  
  
  
"Absolutely fucking not." Ellie sighed at this, "Charon, It's the best plan we've got." "It's the wort plan you could have come up with." He glared, "No, it's our best shot. We need a way to this guy that doesn't alert so much attention. If we walk into Nuka World without a plan, we're going to get fucked." Charon let out a huff of anger at the ravenette. "I am not going to put you in unnecessary danger." "It's not _unnecessary_. We need to find Gob, we're only a few days behind this guy. I _can't_ let Gob die." Charon sighed slightly at the faint shaking in her voice. "Jesus, don't cry, Kid.."He muttered as he hugged her to him. "I don't want  _you_ getting hurt either.. I want to find him, too, but I can't.. I _won't_ let you get hurt." Ellie shook her head slightly, "I won't. I'm tough, you _know_ that."She insisted, "Yeah, you're tough, but that doesn't mean nothing could happen to you. Raiders are disgusting. You're a beautiful, healthy woman. You as a slave is every Slaver's wet dream."Ellie sighed, "No way this Wade guy would let me anywhere near Gob, Charon. It's our best bet." "Why not me. That Raider said he took Ghouls too. I could go"Charon near demanded, "Like you said, I'm every Slavers wet dream... I don't want them mistreating you." "And I don't want them raping  _you_ " Ellie sighed at that. "I understand.. but I _need_ to do this."   
  
"Or" Alex's voice started as he entered the living room from the stairs, "Since you have experience in this business.."Alex muttered as Charon looked over, "You could take El and I both. I'll cover her, and her stubborn ass can do this. Gob is my friend too. I need to do this, too" "How should we go about that?"Alex sat on the couch, "Well, Oz and yourself could pose as Raiders, Slavers, whatever. 'Sell' us to this Wade guy, and boom, we're in. Besides, I need to do this, too. You know we ain't gonna back down,"Ellie nodded softly. "Sounds good to me.."Charon nodded slightly in agreement. "It will have to do. I can't convince you not to go, having Alex there to protect you is better than nothing.."  
  
Sanctuary isn't too far from the Nuka World transit center, so we decided to visit the old settlement. It had changed a lot, more building and it looked like the settlement had been expanded some with houses built on concrete platforms to level them. Preston was the new general now. When she'd known him he had once refused due to his past as a leader. He however had taken over when she had left the Common. Much to Eleanor's surprise, Garvey was actually happy to see her despite her fear that he'd be angry she left. Garvey understood her reasoning however, and let them stay in the sort of hotel they had built. Through the night they hadn't had any problems. Ellie apologized to the settlers that had been around when Shaun was killed. She apologized for the way she acted, and how she treated them. It'd been 5 years, so everyone was rather forgiving.  
  
She couldn't deny that it was good to be home, despite the pain in he chest when crossing the bridge. It was nice to be in the familiar atmosphere, surrounded by hard working settlers winding down for the day. Having a drink with her friends. Finally seeing Dogmeat after all these years had been the highlight of her day. He was an old pup now, but he bounced around her excitedly the moment he'd heard her voice. It was nice, and she had missed it more than she'd realized.  
"General! General!" A man's voice shouted, and Eleanor couldn't help but her ears perk up at the title as if he was referring to her, and headed towards the gate quickly. "Woah, hey, calm down. What is it Watson?"Garvey asked as the man panted. "It's the Slog..They.. they were attacked last night.. They..."His voice trailed off, "They're all dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys (whoever actually reads lol)  
> I am a terrible person when it comes to updates, before I had finished the first book.  
> I am in the process of working on this one and will post whenever it is that I finish a chapter.. So sorry it will be spaced out weird.  
> I actually had never originally planned on her being with someone else, but I replayed FO3 and met Charon..  
> And of course fell in love with him  
> Also, I'm so excited about the story I might seem choppy, and going through things too quickly ;p I try not to, but I do hope you enjoy(ed) it!


	2. The Gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else get my series name 'Vaultie and the Ghoul' is a play on Beauty and the Beast?  
> Ye  
> I'm lame af  
> Enjoy lol

Eleanor stood in the center of the Slog. In front of the Tarberry pool, the water stained crimson with blood.. Everyone was, in fact, dead.. No other settlement had been attacked, yet. Nothing was taken from the settlement. There were untouched Caps. Their crops were burned. Everyone still had their things on them. They were just murdered. Ellie's mind went to Wade, and the mysterious rich man. Had he had part in this? Was he targeting Ghouls solely? Why would anyone do this, just because they're Ghouls? Was it Raiders? Or was it something much more than that...  
"Eleanor.."Charon's voice muttered softly as he approached her, "They're all.. just..."She muttered and he sighed softly as he pulled her to his chest to prevent her from staring at the bodies. "Why...Who would do this..?"She spoke softly and Charon smoothed her hair down. "We need to go back to Goodneighbor.. No one in the settlements knows who did this. Goodneighbor's always kept an extra eye on the Slog, being they're all Ghouls and all..If anyone will know, it's the people of Goodneighbor.."And by that, Charon knew she meant Hancock. He simply nodded, "Lead the way."  
  
  
"Oh honey, I wish I did know something. Before you know it, if they really are targeting Ghouls, they'll get more ballsy.. Target Goodneighbor, and maybe even Diamond City.. If anything they'll at least go after the people they _know_ are on our side."Daisy spoke as she looked up at her slightly puzzled expression, " _You_ , Eleanor... And Grace too. You built settlements that were Ghoul friendly.. and Grace changed all of Diamond City in leaving those gates open.. Someone may have hated that more than most.."Ellie nodded slightly, "I have some leads but..I don't know where to start.." Daisy nodded, "I'll have the caravans that come through here keep an eye out for this rich man of yours."Ellie nodded thankfully, "You're the best, Daisy.. I'm gonna go ask Charlie if he heard anything.. He always seems to know the stuff I need to."  
  
Daisy watched as Ellie made her way to the Third Rail with her companions. The Mayor approached not long after they'd left and Daisy looked over. "John."Daisy spoke plainly and the Mayor furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he walked into the shop, approaching the counter. "Why is she back?"He asked, "Why do you think John? She cared about those Ghouls in the Slog. They're all gone now. Well, not all; That friend of hers, Arlen left the Slog long time ago.. She's hurtin' and she wants answers."As Daisy spoke she wiped down the counter without looking at him. "I do something to upset you, Dais?"Daisy looked up at him as she rested her arms on the counter top. "You must forget that I own the place next to Eleanor's, and those walls are thin."Hancock sighed slightly at this, "You used to hear us all the time, what's one more time.."He muttered with slight humor but Daisy glared slightly,  
  
"That's not my problem, John. I didn't just hear you two. I heard you hurting her, heard her screaming..I heard her _crying_ after you left."Hancock furrowed his brows at this. "Dais..You don't think I.. I would never do that to her, or _anyone_ for that matter. Do you really think I'm capable of something like that? To do something so... After what she's been through, after what we did to help her. How could you ever think I would.. _coerce_ her."Hancock spoke and Daisy let out a heavy sigh. "I know that.. I'm sorry, but I can't ignore what it sounded like.." Hancock nodded slightly, "I wouldn't believe it either.. but trust me when I say this.. She likes it. When I'm rough.. Ellie is very.. Different. She knows she hurt me, and she feels guilty, she feels as though she needs to be uh... Punished for lack of a better word.. I needed to show her she hurt me, and she wanted to be shown.."Daisy sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face slightly as she nodded. "You two have some serious issues.."She muttered and Hancock chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry, I thought maybe you'd just finally lost it.."She chuckled softly, and Hancock smiled. "Ah, who's to say I didn't.."He muttered as he saw Ellie approaching the gate,   
  
"Hey, Sunshine."Hancock called out before he could think. Maybe he _had_ lost it.. "Mind if I join your investigation?"He asked as he approached her. "What?"She muttered slightly in confusion before putting on her mask, "Yeah, go for it. But uh, Why does the Mayor have any interest in this anyway?"Hancock stepped closer to her, "I _did_ help build the settlement. Besides, if someone is after Ghouls, I think that has everything to do with me. Seeing as I am the Mayor of a town filled with them."Ellie nodded slightly, "Right. Well, we think it may be the same person who kidnapped a friend of mine. He was a Ghoul too." Boy, she really has a thing for the doesn't she. Was this another 'friend' like Charon or just simply that. "Alright, Mayor. You can join us.. You uh, connections could help us."Hancock nodded, "Ready to hit the road?"He nodded, and Ellie did so as well, "Alright, let's do it." Hancock looked down at her, "Done."  
  
  
The trip to the Nuka World transit center was a long one as it was clear across the Common. We needed answers, and we needed them soon. Who knows what this rich guy was going to do to Gob.. We couldn't waste anytime. There were Gunners all over the transit, and they did not want any other people getting into Nuka World. Wanted it all for themselves. It took a while of picking them off, but we came out on the winning side of the fight. Now we needed to get to Nuka World.  
Once inside of the station a voice could be heard muttering as they walked down the steps when a man on the ground holding his torso came into view. He wore faded clothing, and had shoulder length, messy brown hair. His face was beaten to shades of purple all over."Jesus.. Shit, they're gonna die.." He mutters to himself as Ellie jogs over slightly, kneeling down to his position on the ground. "Are you alright?" She ask as he looked up at her, "God.. They fooled us big time.."He muttered and she furrowed her brows slightly,  
  
"Who? Tell me what happened."He groaned in pain slightly and sighed. "Raiders, that's what.. Those bastards have my family. You... you gotta help me. Please."He muttered in pain, gripping his side tighter, "I picked the lock on the cage they had me in, but one of them came barreling in before I was able to free my wife and son..My wife, Lisa, told me to run, so I did... Now I just got to hope it's not too late to save them.."Ellie nodded slightly and set her bag down. "Let me help you first. I have a stimpak."She said as she pulled the needle out, taking off the protective lid and he shook his head. "No, no... I'll be fine. Save it for my wife and kid, for Lisa and Cody."She shook her head slightly, "No really. I have enough. Take it."Ellie insisted and moved his hand to inject him but he shifted away. "Dammit.."He cursed and Ellie looked to see no sign of injury as he stood.. "Look... You got me. I ain't injured, okay?"He sighed and Ellie followed him to a standing position as well. Charon approached the ravenette protectively and the man grew more nervous. "I just can't do this anymore.. The Raiders back at Nuka-World put me up to this."He continues, "They lure people in and they kill 'em for fun, and I'm done doing their dirty work. Let 'em find me and do what they want."He explains, and Ellie sighed slightly with a nod. "Let me help. I'll go face them. You don't have to die."She told him and he gave her a shocked look. "Are you... You're serious? Just be warned, this ain't no walk in the park."Ellie nodded. "I can do this, trust me."He nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Here."He started as he handed her a slip of paper. "Take this password to the control terminal in the office, The fastest way to get to Nuka-World is to take the Nuka-Express, but I shut it down to help sell my story."Ellie nodded as she read the password before handing it to Charon. "If you would please?"She spoke, looking up at him and he nods in agreement. "Thanks" She smile slightly before turning back to the man. "So, what's your name?" Ellie ask as Charon wanders to look for the terminal. "Uh.. I'm Harvey"He mutters and I nod. "I'm Ellie, that there's my buddy Charon,"She spoke as she glanced to him as he enters the office area, "This is Alex, Oz is the very nicely dressed Ghoul behind me and Hancock is the one in the red coat."Ellie told him as he glances to them all when there is a loud echo of the Nuka-Express powering up. "Looks like that's our que."She commented and he nods, "You coming with?"Ellie asked and he shook his head. "No, I can't.. You can't let on that you know.. They're sick. Half their fun comes from watching the victims realize they've been tricked.."Ellie nodded as she made a mental note at that. "We'll be on our way then, Harvey. See you on the other side."She walked over to met Charon by the Express door and they all got on board. "There is a conductor seat, would you like me to take care of it?"Charon asks and Ellie nodded, "Go for it, we need to get there and get answers.."He nods and walks forward to start up the Express.

 _"Please stand clear of the doors"_ A woman's voice speaks over an intercom, _"Por favor, Manténgase alejado de las puertas."_ She repeats as the cart start moving forward. __  
  
Once the express come out of the dark subway tunnel they saw the park itself as the woman's voice returns. "Hello and on behalf of the Nuka-Cola Corporation, we'd like to welcome each and every one of you aboard the Nuka-Express Monorail." She starts, "For your own safety, please remain seated or utilize the provided handrails while the train is in motion"She continues as Ellie looked to Hancock who is standing in the back on the monorail, she was sitting near the conductor seat, Charon stands beside her protectively, holding the handrail as he scans over the park while Alex sits beside her on the left, closest to the driver seat.  _"If you'll direct your attention to the right side of the monorail, you can observe Nuka-World's famous Fizztop Mountain."_ Ellie look over the park and think back on what it was like before the war.  
  
_Nate and I had always planned a trip of what it would be like to take Shaun here when he grew up.._  
  
_"Standing at over 100 meters tall, Fizztop Mountain is the largest man-made structure in Nuka-World, and features the five-star Fizztop Grille."_ She continues as they sit in silence. _"Coming up in the heart of Nuka-World; Nuka-Town U.S.A., featuring the Cola-Cars arena, the Bradberton Amphitheater, and The Parlor Dinner Theater."_ Her voice is cut off by a sudden static and they all look up slightly as a male voice cuts in. _"Well, look who learned the truth and still showed up. I guess Harvey played his cards right after all."_ He started, _"I only got a minute so you better listen and listen good."_ He pauses briefly. _"The name's Gage. Porter Gage. And the truth is that guy Harvey you offed was just a set up to draw you into our little death trap."_ He continues. _"But if you somehow make it through alive, I have an interesting offer for you."_ Ellie glanced over to Alex as he continued, _"In the meantime, have fun and put on a good show. I'll be watching."_ He states before his voice fades out followed by static as the monorail stops at the ending of the tracks, having arrived at its destination. "Well, I suppose the slave plan will be going on hold for a bit.."Ellie muttered softly. Hancock looked over, confused at the comment.

Once they all exit the cart, they came into a large opening. It had a large desk in the center ahead that was likely for the people arriving to get anything they needed. The surroundings were filthy, and stained with blood, old and new. The place was decorated with tires, large metal spikes, and cages. There is an elevator to the left of the express, but it doesn’t work. There was a makeshift fence around a doorframe that is missing the door itself. There is half of a word stained across the wall in white paint with an arrow pointing down the steps. Upon approaching Ellie read outloud. “Gauntlet.” She spoke as she glanced over to Alex who shrugs slightly as a voice came on again. Another male voice, but not the Gage character from before. _“Attention all my favorite undesirables out there.”_ The voice started, _“In case you haven't noticed, looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat to run the Gauntlet!”_ He laughs. There is a note sticking out of the man's pocket and Ellie leans down to unfold it as Alex cautiously steps forward. It's a note to a man named Sykes about using all of a man named K.C.'s jet and selling 'Fate' for caps. Ellie tossed the note down and took the Caps off his body before following Alex with the others when the door slams behind them all. The sounds of turrets coming to life registers echoed through in time for Charon to grab Ellie, and duck for cover behind a fallen Nuka-Cola machine.

Eleanor looked over to see Hancock hugging the wall where the other Nuka-Cola machine is at near the two, he glances at Charon as he held her briefly before he starts helping take out the turrets. A heavy feeling weighed in her chest, but she shoved it aside as Charon let go of her once he was sure they were alright. It took a good 15 minutes to take every turret out before it was safe to loot the place quickly before continuing through the door ahead. However, once everyone with the exception of Oz had been through the door swung shut.  
  
"What the hell?!"He shouted as he banged on the door, Alex tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. _"It's no fun if we don't pick you off! Gotta give someone a fighting chance to win!"_ The man's voice spoke, and Oz could be heard struggling against Raiders trying to take him. "Don't touch him!"Alex growled.  _"Chill out, Vic. He's going to be joining you at the end. If you make it that is."_ His voice laughed and Alex glared above them. "Come on, Haden. We need to move, faster we get out, faster we get back to him."Hancock spoke and Alex nodded, walking ahead into a room rigged with traps. Charon grabbed Ellie by the arm before she could walk into a tripwire. "Careful."He spoke simply and she nodded, "Right.. Thanks."She said as she looked to the flamer set up not far from her face.  
  
_"Looks like our Vics are pretty good at dodging bullets. Good thing that's not all we've got in store for 'em."_ He chuckled as they looked around. Ellie spotted a door, remembering the plan she looked to Charon meekly. "I-I can pick locks pretty well.. Maybe I could help?"She offered shyly and Charon looked down, shoving her forward slightly. It was much more gentle than it had looked, and caused a low snarl from Hancock.  
"Hey, _What the hell_."He growled lowly, and Charon looked at him, glaring slightly. "You got a problem with me touching the Slave. Back down."He growled. Hancock looked confused for a moment before Oz nodded slightly. "Just stay out of it. Not like she's gonna be around much longer anyways. We're taking her here for a reason. She's a Slave. _Nothing_ more."Hancock caught on and shut his mouth. "Go see if you can disarm these traps and get more weapons to sell, Slave"Oz spoke to Alex who glared but nodded, "I-I got it!"Ellie spoke in a stutter and Charon came over. "Ah look at that, she's not totally useless."Oz spoke jokingly, and Ellie glared. "Move."Charon spoke shortly and she did. "Gotta keep an eye out for that little skill of hers!"Oz commented as he removed a shotgun above him while the others followed close behind Charon and Ellie.  
  
_"Aw, so our Vic can pick one **tiny** little lock. Let's see how long the Gauntlet let's them enjoy that."_ He chuckled as they made their way around the traps carefully as Alex disarmed them. When they came to an upper level the only real way over was a very unsturdy set of boards made into a makeshift bridge, not meant to last..  
"Charon..You think you could give me a boost through that loose board?"Ellie muttered beside him, and he looked to it. "Perhaps." He spoke and lead her back down, pushing the board to give out more room, he hoisted her up,and she sat onto the ground, pushing herself up. "Alright,got it." She spoke. "Don't move."He spoke in a warning tone and she nodded. "Yes, Sir."She spoke and Charon gave her a look at she tried to hide her mischievous smile.  
  
Charon returned to the others, and the stood on the other side of where Ellie was. "Do we have to go across.. Can't you just lift us all up, too, Chare-Bear?"Oz spoke, and Charon glared. "Do not call me that." Oz chuckled, holding his hands up in defense. "My bad, my bad." Charon rolled his bright blue eyes, "You're too heavy. Walk across carefully or I don't know what we'll do. Maybe move crates and climb, but try the uh.. bridge first. Oz nodded, "Fine, Fine..Maybe Chare or Hancock should go first, they're lighter than us." "You afraid of heights, Haden?"Charon chucked, "Hey, I lived my whole early life underground, you really think I do well with heights.."He spoke lowly to not draw attention from the announcer, and Hancock looked over "You in the Brotherhood,  flew in them Vertibirds all the time, and you slept in the Prydwen."Alex huffed, "Yeah, doesn't mean I wasn't shittin' myself." Hancock chuckled slightly, "I'll go."He spoke before carefully walking forward, and taking the most steady path he could see. Once across he stood on the wall parallel from Ellie who sat patiently waiting.   
Charon took the safest route he could see, hugging the small portion of ground left around the wall, holding onto the 'window' openings out the parking garage type building. Charon managed to make it across carefully walking on the planks and the wall. When it came to Alex's turn decided to follow Charon's lead so he didn't fall through.

 _"It's decision time!"_ The voice beamed as they came into a room with three, red painted doors, each with a head nailed beside them with a white painted question mark above them. _"All doors lead to death! Some just a little slower than others."_ Ellie looked to Charon as he hummed slightly. "Which should we pick?" Hancock spoke as he looked at them, "Middle maybe?"Ellie muttered, "First and last door seem like such an obvious choice.."She spoke and Charon nodded slightly, "Maybe.. Or maybe that's the point.." "Well we aren't getting any answers standing around."Alex spoke as he walked forward to open it, "Careful Haden.."Ellie muttered, covering her face with her short locks slightly. Alex grabbed the handle and opened the door cautiously, jumping back slightly as one of those mechanical monkeys whirred to life and clapped it's Cymbals together almost mockingly.

Ellie stepped forward to open the last door before Charon could protest. She pulled it open slowly and a familiar clicking sound made it's way to Charon's ears. Stepping forward he kicked the door shut violently and grabbed her quick as he could as the three grenades exploded behind the door, bursting it off one hinge as he held her firmly against him. "Charon.."She whispered and he let go. "Don't go doing things so rashly."He growled in his Slaver voice.. "Sorry, Sir." She spoke meekly and Charon felt his heart pang in a funny way before he looked to the last door with her. "Well.. Guess we should'a known better." Hancock muttered slightly as he walked forward with Charon to the door. Ellie entered and the door mechanically slammed behind her  
"God damnit" Alex's voice spoke in irritation, followed by "I know, I know. I'm going."In an annoyed voice as he was taken away. Ellie was now left with Charon, and Hancock. What. Had the Universe set this up.. __  
  
Jeez. You're conspiring against me and my love life, I swear..  
  
_"Two Vics down. Three to go! Who will make it to the end?"_ the voice teased as they entered the next room. Down a ramp the three could see about 5-6 toxic barrels, and Ellie looked at the two Ghouls nervously, having the feeling she would be the one out this time around. The thought of being separated from the two worried her for a number of reasons.. Worried she might lose one or both in the Gauntlet... Or just the thought of the two _alone_ was enough to have anxiety blossom in her chest.  
Charon looked to her and handed her a bottle of Rad-X. She popped the cap open and drank a Nuka-Cola to down it. "You got anything on you to wear?"He asked and she shook her head slightly. "Shit.. Just.. Stay away from them as much as you can." She nodded. When they walked through the room was filled with piles of these barrels and Charon stopped her on the ramp. "You need to stay here.. I'm going to check the door, if it's locked, I'll get it open." "Char-" "No. _Stay_."He growled and she shut her mouth, and waited.  
  
"Want me here with you, or him, Sunshine?"Hancock muttered softly and she looked to him. "I kinda don't wanna get dragged away by Raiders.." Hancock let a soft chuckle out and nodded. "I gotcha covered."He spoke as he faced away from her. Ellie looked up at him gratefully as they waited for Charon. The taller Ghoul came to them and lead her ahead to get out of the rads. Charon looked at her as she walked in, and knew someone might get locked out next, he chose to let Hancock walk ahead of him, something that wasn't lost on the shorter Ghoul. However, the door did not slam shut before he could make it through, and he followed behind silently making his way beside Ellie as she wandered into a large opening.

 _Was this the end? No.. He made it seem like there would only be one,_ maybe _two of us left.._  
  
"Back away, cause our Vics are 'bout to get roasted like squirrels on a stick." Must not be the end.. ' _When would it end?'_  As they walked down the ramped walkway, they made their way to a metal door at the bottom and stepped through cautiously. When they walked through they came into a dark underground room. Ellie looked to a desk with a terminal. "Too bad we don't have Nick.."She muttered before looking up to Charon, who was not used to leading her around, and waited. He walked forward and lead them out to a stairway, and stopped when he saw green lights across the wall. "Turrets."He grumbled, and spotted one of those Cymbal Monkeys ahead, glancing over to Ellie he held his hand out. "Pistol" He spoke simply, and he removed the small gun from her hip, handing it to him. He shot the head off of the monkey, and the man's voice came from above.  
  
_"Aww, Looks like the Vics got something against_ fun _"_ Charon rolled his eyes slightly before leading ahead slowly. When the turrets didn't whir to life he walked faster, and found another locked door. "Ellie?" He spoke and she looked up from a desk, holding a key with a Nuka Cola Quantum keychain dangling from it. "Think this goes to it?"She asked as she approached him, handing it over he unlocked it and pushed in. The next room they came into was very dimly lit. When they walked into it they saw what looked like lazily hammered together boards to make a 'wall'. When standing in front of it you could go left or right. "Which way do we go?"Ellie muttered. "Left has mines, right doesn't... So, Left."Ellie nodded slightly, "Just watch your step."She muttered softly and he nodded. "Alright, follow my lead."She held onto the back of his shirt in the shadowed, narrow hall, as he clicked on her Pip-Boy flashlight. Charon had held onto it as it wouldn't have made sense to let a slave keep a Pip-Boy.  
  
They narrowly avoided the mines with Hancock close behind, following Ellie's gentle steps. When Charon made it to the side he turned and let out a curse while Ellie was still mid step, she jerked her head up as Charon was shot at by an odd blue laser like blast. Hancock grabbed her arm before she fell forward and pulled her carefully to him as he did so. She felt his warmth, the smell of dust and leather filled her lungs, the overwhelming adrenaline seemed to make his presents all the more intense.  
"Thanks.." She muttered as she slowly let go of his red frock coat that was gripped into her fist. "No problem."He muttered back as they came to Charon as he lowered his shotgun, "Are you hurt?" Ellie shook her head, "I'm fine.. What was that?"She asked as she looked over. "Animatronic Alien."He spoke simply and Ellie nodded slightly. "Course.."Charon looked down and she nodded slightly before he grabbed her arm and lead her ahead, "Keep yourself out of trouble, I need you alive for you to be worth anything." Hancock glared slightly, he knew the Ghoul was acting, but damn if it didn't bother the hell outta him to see her like this. He could only imagine how the other Ghoul felt having to do it himself. Had they got seperated, would he have to treat her like that?  
  
They made it to the end of the maze once they made their way to the exit, Charon easily blew a turret up with his shotgun. Ellie followed him into the tunnel system. There were old, abandoned 18 Wheelers and ride parts. Mines littered the ground, and it took them a good amount of time to maneuver around them all. The announcer voiced his boredom with the three and as they opened another door Ellie let out a curse. There was a dark area beneath them. Their only path way was a single board set in front one after another. It wouldn't even hold Ellie even if she was careful, it was obvious they were supposed to fall down. As they realized this, they hopped down.

"Shit, Mirelurks!" Ellie shouted as she scrambled away from one as it shot out of the ground, confusion riddled her mind as the giant creature glowed a blue hue. Hancock shot at it's face with his shotgun as it raised its claw to strike her. "T-Thanks!"She shouted as she turned to shoot at the others. There was a faint light coming through on the side of the cave like basement area they'd fallen into, running forward she looked through to a door. "Over here!"She shouted to her companions, they followed suit, shooting at the creatures as they did so before helping Ellie slam the door behind them,locking it they backed away.   
  
Panting Ellie turned towards the next door, there was a trap rigged to the bottom of it. Charon stepped towards it. He had a feeling in his gut and turned to Hancock. "Take this,"He started as he handed Hancock the Pip-Boy" And..Keep an eye on her."He let out gruffly, it sounded like a casual, almost annoyed comment. Hancock knew he had meant much more by it, as did Ellie, she wanted to voice her protest, but kept her mouth shut as she was supposed to be a Slave. She couldn't show her concern for someone who was supposed to be her Slaver..  
  
"Got it."Hancock muttered as he grabbed her arm in a way that looked rough, but was rather gentle. Ellie looked up at him slightly before glancing at Charon in a way that told him she was angry, but very worried. "I got this."He spoke as if he was referring to the trap as he fiddled with it. "Charon.."She muttered just above a whisper as the trap was disarmed, the door swung open mechanically, confirming Charon's suspicion. "Go."He spoke to Hancock who lead Ellie through the door, it slammed shut behind him and Charon turned towards the opposite doors. "I'm going.."He muttered gruffly.

"Dammit.." Ellie muttered softly as she stood in front of the door before turning as Hancock switched the Pip-Boy light on to reveal Grenade bouquets hanging down from the ceiling. "Watch your step."Hancock muttered and she nodded. "Right.."She followed as he walked ahead of her. She watched his foot movement as he lead her carefully. When they reached the end of the hall Hancock opened it to step through. Once they entered the room, the metal door slammed shut behind them. A low hissing sound came from around them and Ellie felt herself grow nauseous, her vision blurring as she coughed. Hancock held her to him to steady her.  
  
_"These two think they're clever. Time for a reality check."_ The voice spoke as Hancock looked to her, "You alright, Sunshine?"He asked quietly, and she nodded once her vision cleared. "I'm fine.." She muttered before glancing around, they were in cement room, and everything seemed to be guarded off with metallic fence like walls caging in machinery. "What is that..? Gas?"She spoke as she looked to Hancock who nodded. "Think so.. May be best  _not_ to shoot around in here.. Got anything to use?"Ellie nodded as she pulled out her knife, and Hancock looked down at it.  _Glory._  So, she wasn't all so different, she was still her old self deep down. She hadn't let everything in the Common go when she got to the Wastes. Hancock wondered for a brief moment if she still had it, and he glanced to the silver chain around her neck  
_If she had kept 'Glory' had she kept-_  
  
His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the Rad-roaches scurrying around. Hancock helped Ellie as she killed the creatures. No longer afraid to smash them with her steel-toed boots. Ellie looked to the room ahead, and began pick locking her way in as they coughed violently. Hancock looked to a large yellow val and grunted as he turned it to shut off. The intercom laughed slightly, _"Gonna take more than turning a few vals to stop the flow of_ this _gas"_ Ellie pushed open the door to be greeted by more Rad-roaches. They were easily dealt with of course. Ellie began to fiddle with the terminal to the best of her abilities, seeing if maybe she could shut the gas off with some tricks Nick had taught her. "Got it" She muttered before turning to Hancock who stomped on a roach making its way to her, the movement causing him to step closely to her. She looked up at him, he was only a few inches from her now. "I forgot what a good team we make.."She muttered lowly as her hair covered her face. Hancock's gaze drifted to the mark on her neck he'd left. Images of their 'visit' came to mind and he nodded slightly. "You handle yourself pretty well."He let out as he stepped away, "Let's get out of here." She nodded softly before stepped out of the room as he followed her to the exit, now opened due to Ellie's hacking.

The door led to an opening of what looked a bit like a storehouse with old tea cup rides on the ground. As they walked down a set of stairs about three swarms of what looked like flying ants rose from what had to be large ant hills. Hancock got out his shotgun, blasting them as Ellie stood behind him. Helping as best she could, but due to the fact they were trying to pass her off as a Slave, she only had her Colt Navy Squareback. It was styled in a way that reminded her of a sawed off shotgun with the way the barrel looked. The handle was stained black, carved into each side was the Queen of Clubs. Hancock nearly chuckled at the realization when he first had seen it. He remembered that she had told him she wanted a tattoo of it on her wrist when she was younger as the meaning of the Queen of Clubs was 'Sacrifice for the Good of Others'. The carving was sanded down as to not create discomfort, and was filled in with red paint to make it stand out. The barrel of the gun itself was the engraving of a floral design. Hancock couldn't help but think of how gun suited her.   
  
She rubbed the handle with her thumb as the last of the ants dropped. "Your colt wasn't too helpful"He chuckled faintly as he lead them down to the next door, "Don't hate on my Mercy. She's my baby"Hancock let out a soft chuckle before opening the door and letting her step through. Once they were through Ellie noticed the darkening sky and stayed close behind him. _"Goddamn, look who's in the homestretch! Time for a little_ audience participation! _"_ The voice chuckled as Ellie looked up to the chain-link ceiling as someone ran across, shooting at them. Ellie shot _Mercy_ up at the figure and blood splattered down on them as she continued to shot while Hancock helped. Maneuvering their way through the handing grenades while avoiding the Raiders.  
  
Ellie heard the sound of a turret exploding and her eyes were drawn to the bright light of the fire as Hancock lead her to a door now lit up by the flames to be in sight. As they made it through they came into a hallway, directly in front of them was thick, bullet proof glass. On the other side was what looked like an old bumper cart area with large Nuka Cola bottle statues. A man in heavy suited Power Armor stood as a man fiddled with it. A thick wire cord came from his back and lead to the ceiling. They made their way to the top of the stairs and got a better view. There were Raiders on the parallel side of the building to them behind a large fence area. The blood thirst fucks were cheering once the two came into view and the man in the large armor stepped forward.  
  
"Ah. There's our victims now. Heh. 'hey don't look like much." The man commented, and Ellie looked to the door as it opened, "Here's a quick rundown of how this works. You go stock up, make yourself presentable, and then we're gonna give these folks a show." Ellie stepped towards the door, entering it without thinking when the door swung shut, and slammed behind her. Ellie jumped and went to the door. Hancock growled as he was approached by the Raiders. Ellie looked at him nervously through the metallic fencing over a widow hole of the door. "John.."She muttered and he looked at her. She was all on her own in this fight.  
  
Ellie made her way down the steps to an area filled with old bumper carts before opening the door that lead into a locker room. The room was covered in blood, and even some bodies. There were guns all over the place and she collected what she could. She got a shotgun, with as much ammo as she could, a mini gun, and more ammo for _Mercy_.   
_"All right, listen the hell up,"_ A voice came in, catching Ellie's attention, she looked to the intercom, _"If you want to make it out of this alive. I've only got a minute."_ "Who is this?"She asked, _"I'm the guy that's going to get you out of this alive, so listen up."_ Ellie nodded slightly, she was at a bit of a loss, she didn't know what to do. She was supposed to be a weak slave, and she wasn't very armed at the moment.. "Alright, I'm listening.."She spoke, _"Good. Overboss Colter... his Power Armor's set up to draw energy from the electric grid in the arena. Damn thing's invincible. You name it, someone's tried it -- mini guns, grenades. Not a scratch. You get what I'm saying?"_ Ellie rolled her eyes slightly, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Raider." _"Heh. You know us well then."_ He chuckled slightly before continuing, _"You want to win? I stashed a weapon in the lockers behind you, to your left Get it."_ Ellie nodded and turned around. Side from a pistol near by on the ground she didn't see anything, then something red caught her eye hidden behind cloth over the locker, and she picked it up. "What the.."She muttered, and walked over. "Is..Is this a damn _squirt gun_?"She asked, slightly irritated, _"Yeah, yeah, I know what it looks like. You're just going to have to trust me._ "Ellie scoffed at that slightly, _"Once the water hits Colter's electrically-charged Power Armor, the circuits are gonna short out."_ Ellie nodded, made sense.  
  
She examined the red water pistol,  it looked kind of like an alien blaster, but Nuka Cola was written across the sides, and a Nuka Cola bottle cap where the water shot out.  "Staying hydrated is half the battle, right?"She muttered and he chuckled slightly, _"He ain't got a choice."_ He spoke before pausing for a moment _"All right, it's time. I'll open the door. See you on the other side."_ Ellie nodded as she looked around, checking for anything else to use before she left. She noticed a bathroom area on her way out and decided to look for any Stims. When she closed the mirror after stashing them away in her pack she noticed a hole in the wall, and slipped through. She could hear the sound of a generator whirring and peaked through. She spotted the fusion core and thought about what Gage had said, that Colter relied on the power for his suit. Removing the fusion core and slipping into her bag, she went back through the hole. _"What?"_ His voice could be heard, _"Power to the Arena's down by 30%..You do that?"_ He chuckled, _"Not bad."_ Ellie sighed nervously to herself before making her way to the opened door, walking through to the arena.


	3. Never Was There a Place like Nuka-World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '~*~' Will show when there is a POV change.  
> TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER.

"All right!"Colter's voice started as he turned to the Raiders, "Disciples! Are you ready for _blood_?" There was wild cheering as they chanted for my death, "Operators! Are you ready to see me _notch another kill_?"There was a halfhearted applause and cheering, Ellie reached into her back and pulled a cloth over her mouth as she realized that if she did manage to make it through, there's no way Wade wouldn't know her face after that. She had kept it pretty hidden through out the Gauntlet as is, but this was in front of an actual crowd. She couldn't risk her cover as a slave being blown. "And the Pack! Are you ready for things to get _wild_?!" There were loud cheers, and howling from the crowd as they shook the chain-link fence before he turned towards me. "And _you_.. Are you ready to die?" He spoke with a smirk in his voice as Ellie glared. "Let's do this!"He shouted loudly as my door swung open.   
  
Ellie stepped back briefly,setting her mini gun by the door way before shooting forward to duck behind a bumper car. Hiding behind it until he growled and marched towards her, going to pick her up Ellie raised the Thirst Blaster and shot at him as fear pulsed through her. She got up and hopped over the car as he let out a slight explosion of electricity as the suit short circuited. "What is this?!" Colter shouted as he backed away once realizing what had happened, _"What the hell?"_ The voice came in a chuckle,  _"Was that a water gun?!"_ Ellie pulled out  _Mercy_ and shot at his helmet till pieces came off near his face, running to the car beside her as she noticed the blue light of electricity surrounding him as he began to recharge.   
  
Standing from her position she shot at him with the squirt gun once again, this time standing in the cart she shot at him with the shotgun, and he shielded his face with the arm of his suit. Ducking behind the car again she crawled to the next. The blue light around him was bright again so she shot at him with the water gun once again. When he bursted with the electricity this time he backed away from her as she shot at him with the 12 gauge. Once he was far enough away she darted for the mini gun, and pointed it towards his head as she hoisted it onto a bumper car. Squeezing the trigger before he could recharge. The bullets ripped through the helmet but clicked before he could get shot in the head. Ellie cursed as she hid behind the car, shoving the large gun in the seat before getting out  _Mercy_ and the water gun.   
  
Shooting him first with the water gun till the power short circuited once again, then shooting him in the throat with  _Mercy_ she pulled the shotgun off her back as he gargled out blood before shooting him in the head. He went down and Ellie panted as everyone let out sounds of surprise, adjusting the right black fabric around her nose as she looked to the crowd.   
_"Holy shit! I don't... I don't even know what this means! Colter, man, he's out!"_ The voice let out in amazement, _"Gage, what the hell just happened?"_ "You saw it. We all saw it!"Gage spoke from the glass cube room across from Ellie as she looked over, "Colter's dead. We've got ourselves a new Overboss."He announced.  
  
_New Overboss.. Holy shit. So much for laying low.. Hopefully no one will recognize me so soon after the fight since no one_ really _knows what I look like here.._  
  
There was an uncertain murmur through the crowd and Gage glared, "Hey, we talked about this! She survived the Gauntlet. She was smart enough to take my advice, and strong enough to kill Colter. She's what we need. So how about we show some respect for our new leader, eh?"Ellie looked up at him, baffled as the crowd let out hesitant cheering. Being leader of the Raiders was against everything she believed in. They were sick bastards.. Maybe she could use this to her advantage in the future, but for now.. They needed to find Wade.

"All right, all right. Now, get the hell out of here. I'll show the boss around." He announced to the crowd and Ellie spotted her companions as the crowd thinned out. "What'd I tell you? Worked like a charm."Gage spoke as Ellie looked to him, thinking of which person she was supposed to be in this moment. Overboss, or under cover slave.. "I've gone up against tougher challenges than this."She spoke and he chuckled faintly. "Sure. I get that you have no idea what's going on, and everything is coming at you real fast, but you need to listen. Taking out Colter wasn't just a last minute decision... it was something a few of us here have been working on for a while. Now that he's actually gone, we've got ourselves a vacancy in the Overboss department. And guess what... you just got the job.All I'm asking is that you trust me on this and give it a shot. I swear it'll be worth it."He spoke and Ellie looked up at him hesitant, "Now, I'm sure you got a lot of questions, but this ain't the place."He spoke before she could respond, "Meet me at the Overboss'-- your new quarters, the restaurant on top of good old Fizztop Mountain. We can talk there whenever you're ready." He spoke and she sighed.

_Wasn't really giving me much of choice, was he.  
_

Once Ellie made her way in, Gage was walking away as her companions came to her. Charon let out a aggravated sound as he examined her. He looked like he wanted to grab her into a tight grip, but to keep up appearances with the Raiders, he didn't. "How are we going to pass you as a slave now that you're the boss of these fuckers."Alex spoke lowly and she tugged the mask up slightly, "No one has seen my face yet.. I'll ask around as Overboss where Wade is. We get it done fast enough, he won't know who I am yet.. I gonna change into something else, and when we go to him I won't wear the mask.." "Or you just don't get sold to the bastard at all."Charon glared. "You guys already acted like you were our Slavers.. Not everyone will keep up with exactly who I am at first.. They're gonna be talking about the fact of my _being_ the Overboss, more than who _I am_. Keep me hidden behind you guys when you're talking, and I'll keep close to Alex.. Just,We need to do this, **now**."

 

Wade was known to be with the 'Disciples' they were the most bloodthirsty of all the Raider groups, focused most on just the killing of their life. Ellie was dressed in an old, tattered dress. It looked as though it had once been a bright, beautiful shade of pastel pink. It was now a faded, washed out and dirty pink, covered in dirt, and what was likely old blood all over the dress. Charon tore one of the straps to dangle over her breast, and the skirt up the side slightly to be suggestive as that is what most slaves looked like and she remained bare foot when they walked into the building at the end of the park. It was just below Fizztop mountain in what looked like might have been an old maintenance type building. When they entered, there was a large platform structure that had Raiders all longing around doing Chems, talking, whatever Raiders did. Charon had hold of Ellie's arm as they walked forward, a female Raider approached them and Charon looked down at her. "Who ya' here for, Big guy?" She asked as she eyed everyone. Hancock had gone to get more entail around the park as he wasn't comfortable with selling Ellie, even if it wasn't permanent.  
  
"Wade."Charon spoke simply and she looked to Ellie who was standing meekly beside him as he held her arm tightly while she was cuffed in shackles. "Guess you sellin'?"She asked and Charon nodded, "Her, and the other Smoothskin"He spoke as he looked over to Alex as Oz held him, and she whistled slightly. "Wade would love 'em. Your lucky day with these two."She commented as she gestured him to follow her. She lead them to the right, going to the back of the building to where a group of men sat. There was a man in the center of a couch with a woman in his lap, dressed in next to nothing as he spoke with the men. He was a bit chubby, but not overweight. He was dressed nicely in a clean tux. His black hair slicked back under a fedora, he had stubble on his face, and small sideburns. He looked a bit like a stereotypical mob boss, lot like the Triggermen in Goodneighbor.   
  
"Wade. You got some new product bein' sold."The woman announced, and the man looked annoyed before his eyes landed on Ellie. "Mm, thanks Rubs."He spoke and she nodded before walking off. "So, you just sellin' the two?"He asked Charon who nodded. "What's their status, hm? They healthy ones? Ain't gonna die on me, are they?" Charon shook his head slightly. "Both Vault Dwellers. Healthy as they come out here." Wade perked up at that as he whistled. "Very nice.."He spoke as his eyes trailed to Ellie's breasts. "You got a name, Doll face?"He asked and she looked up. "Jaquiline.."She muttered, and he hummed, "Tell me, Jaquie, Doll. How old are ya'?" She looked up slightly, "24" She lied, though it wasn't hard to believe, remarkably, she looked as though she hadn't aged a day since leaving the Vault. "Mmm, what a lovely age.."He spoke as he looked at her before standing. "May I?"He asked as he looked to Charon.  
  
"Of course.."He spoke as he let Ellie go, Wade gently touched her locks of raven black hair, and pulled a strand to his lips before trailing his hand to her neck, and near her breast, but not directly touching it. "I like her.."He smirked as she looked up at him, "Little scarred up, but she's very... Soft."He spoke and Ellie felt her skin crawl at the comment, as well as the fact that he was showing no interest in Alex..  
"I'll take her."He smiled,and looked over. "How's 5,000 sound?" Ellie clenched her jaw. "Just the girl?"Oz asked as he gestured to Alex, "Yes.. I'd like to hold on to her."He spoke without looking away from her. "I'm traveling soon, and could use the... Company."  
"5,000 it is..."Charon muttered, he couldn't protest in this situation, he had to let her go with this sick bastard. Who the hell knows what he would do to her.. Ellie stepped forward as another Raider came around to give Charon the Caps. Taking the bag Charon felt like his skin was on fire. Of course this had happened, how could they be so stupid..  
  
~*~  
"Jaquie, My love."Wades voice called to me as he entered the room, I looked up at him and stood from where I lay on the large bed. "Yes?"I asked softly as he came in, "We're going to be leaving today, I need you ready and cleaned up."He spoke as the woman who lead us to him came in, "Ruby here will take care of you while I get everything together."  _You mean watch me so I don't get away._ "Okay, thank you.."I muttered softly as I looked to the woman, she had short, wild ruby red hair, deep brown eyes that seemed almost black in the lighting, and due to the seer amount of dark make up around her eyes. Her lips were painted a red that matched her hair, and she wore the typical style for the Disciples, lots of leather, and spikes. "Boss wants you to wear this."She spoke as she handed me the clothes, and I looked down at them. "Right..."  
  
Ruby, of course, didn't give me any privacy and I had to change into the revealing clothing while she kept watch. There was a tight leather crop top that zipped up the middle, and showed enough cleavage you could see the red lacy bra sticking out about an inch of the material. Leather booty shorts with handcuffs used as a sort of belt, fishnets, and thigh high boots. _Wade sure likes his leather.._ Take him for the kinky type given the outfit.. He had me put on a deep shade of red lipstick not too different from her own, and black eyeshadow also similar to hers, but not quite as much. It was dark and made my blue-green hazel eyes pop brightly. "Ready."She spoke and it was really a rhetorical question as she led me out of the room and the park to meet up with Wade at a caravan wagon. I looked up at it and furrowed my brows, it was a lot like the one that people had described seeing the rich man with. I followed behind Wade, mostly hiding behind him due to my outfit.   
  
"Sir?"I ask and he looked down with a smile, "Yes, Doll?" I looked to the wagon as we walked, "What are you traveling for? If you don't mind my asking.."I muttered in a timid nature and he hummed as his eyes scanned over a map and I thought of my Pip-Boy. I felt naked without the device, well, that and the fact that I was half naked at the moment. "I've got a client of mine. He wants this package delivered to him, he dropped it off last week and told us to keep an eye on it. He didn't want too much attention on him, no one following him. So, we'll be delivering the package to him so it's not damaged any before he gets to do anything." Was the package a person? Wade was in the slave trade, and it looked large enough to hold a person or two..   
"You cold, Doll?"He asked as he stared at the goosebumps on my shoulders and over my chest. "Uh, A bit, but I'll be fine, Sir"I muttered as we walked. "About that, Doll. While I love your polite nature- You one of my girls now, and all of my girls call me _Big Daddy_."He purred, "Right.. Big Daddy.."

  
Wade kept me close to him the whole trip and I found it would be too difficult to sneak a peek into the wagon anytime soon.. I know the plan was that Charon and Oz would be following close Alex and I anywhere we were taken. So, I have no doubt that they are close by.. However, we made a stop somewhere they couldn't follow. We were at the Shamrock Taphouse, the Raiders had turned it into a sort of safehouse/bar for them to hang out in. Only upside was that the Brahmin along with the wagon was kept outside in a courtyard area..We were staying over night here, and if I couldn't get to it, I hoped the guys would..

Once we entered the Taphouse we stood in a small room like hall. To the left lead into a large area, it was cleaned up a bit. Didn't take Raider's much for the tidey type anyhow. There were mixed matched tables were all over, small areas separated by walls with long since broken glass panels. To the right there was the bar, sectioned off on a platform with a half wall along it. There was a small set of steps in the center leading up to the bar where a man stood serving drinks. Raiders of course littered the area as they drank, and took various Chems. Above the bar was a collapsed floor, boards laid down so no drunken or strung out Raider would trip, and go stumbling off the broken railing that had splintered off when the flooring collapsed.  Continuing straight ahead you would be lead to the option of continuing forward into a hall where the restrooms where. The women's restroom had a large hole in the wall that lead to a kitchen, however I wasn't allowed to explore into it when I used the restroom. Wade lead me up the old steps, you could go to the left in the narrow hall, but Wade went to the right into a large room, loft styled area before leading me into an office that he claimed before shooing the Raiders off to leave us all alone.

It had a desk in the back of the room, Chems scattered across it of course. There was a large safe behind it propped between filing cabinets, and the only thing else of significance was the three person couch Wade sat on while I stood in place. "You know, Doll. You look awful familiar." Wade commented and I looked to him, "How do you mean, Big Daddy..?"He shrugged. "I gotta feelin' I've seen you before. You're a Vaultie, and your face just seems so familiar to me.."He spoke as he sat on a couch, we were in a back room area in the taphouse away from everyone as we spoke. "How long you been here in the Common? Born or moved here?" I looked up as he gestured me over, and sat me in his lap. "Uh, a bit of both... I was born here, and I moved away for a while.."I spoke and he nodded, "How long ago you leave?" Was he on to who I was? "A few years back.."I spoke vaguely. "The two men who took me to you.. they were supposed to be friends of mine. Met them when I was away, and when I wanted to come back.. They heard about your high pay for Vault Dwellers and took advantage of me.."Wade hummed as he stroked my cheek. "Ya know, there was a Vaultie here a few years back, she up and vanished too. She was a big deal, that brod." **_Shit_**. "Real powerful... Funny how things work out. I thought you'd left the Common for good, Ms. Eleanor."He spoke and I felt my blood run cold,

" _You know_. Sinjin was a buddy of mine." He spoke and I felt my breathing fluctuate as I tried to move but he had a vice grip on my upper arm as he held me in place against him. "He and I both got a thing for _Vaulties_."I let out a pained whimper as he held me to him. "Sinjin was one of my _very_ good friends, and _you_ took him out. Now, I got you all to myself"He grinned as he slipped his hand up my thigh, and suddenly clamped it around my throat and I let out a struggled as he rammed a needle into my neck. "And we're gonna have _so much_ fun together."

~*~

Charon stood with Hancock, Alex, and Oz as they watched Ellie go into the taphouse with the Raiders. Oz cursed under his breath as he looked to them. "Now what?"He grumbled, "The kid needs our help, we need to see what's in the caravan."Charon nodded slightly. "If we're right, these guys should lead us straight to whoever this bastard is. Once we find him we get her the hell outta this mess."Charon spoke lowly and looked to the Brahmin before making his way slowly to the taphouse.  
  
As they got to the wagon, Alex picked the padlock on the door. He fiddled with it till it gave a satisfying click. "Got it.."He muttered before pulling it off. Opening the door he pushed passed a tarp over the door and peered inside to see two coffins. "What the.."He muttered as he slid half way in, resting on his knee he opened the coffin slowly. As he did so he saw a Ghoulified woman who was passed out, but still breathing. She was cuffed and had cloth tied around her mouth to gag her. He closed it and moved to open the one on the furthest side of the small wagon, upon opening it he frowned.  
It wasn't Gob, but another male Ghoul.  
  
"He's not in here, but there _are_  two Ghouls. So, in all likelihood, we're on the right track.."He muttered in disappointment, "We're getting close, Haden. Don't give up now"Oz reassured and he nodded, "Right.." They perked up as there was a sound in the distance that sounded almost like a scream. Before they could think on it a door leading outside opened. Alex darted out, locking the pad lock before darting away from the taphouse to join the others.  
"Charon.."Oz muttered as he fummed, Charon simply nodded, "Yeah, I know." Alex looked up as he panted. "What?" Hancock looked over, "That was Ellie screaming.."He spoke as he glared at the taphouse. "We can't do this. We gotta get her out of there, Now." "Agreed." Oz spoke. Charon let out a growl in response as he made his way to the taphouse.  
  
Storming into the taphouse wasn't the best decision, but it was the only option they had if they were going to get Ellie out of there. As they fought their way through to find her Ellie found herself unable to move no matter how she struggled against Wade. She had managed to let out the scream, but she was gagged now. Ellie's chest filled with hope however as she heard the gun fire from in the taphouse.  
Hancock was searching the building frantically as he roamed in the restroom hall while he fought, once he killed a Raider on him, he head up the steps, turning to the large open loft area with pool tables, he fought off two Raider's using machetes, slitting their throats with his bowie knife. Hancock turned as he heard a very faint pained whimper. There was a twisted classical song coming from the room beside him. Wade has the radio blasting, Hancock made way into the room quickly. As the music blared around him, everything had gone red at the sight in front of him. Ellie was pinned on the couch with her arms tied behind her back, a wad of cloth had been stuffed in her mouth in a half assed manor. Her leather clothing was cut off of her leaving her bare with cuts all over her. A large set of cuts all along her back that almost looked like words, but it was hard to even tell with all the blood coating her. Wade was on top of her, her hair tightly fisted in his hand, sitting on her knees to keep her still as he..  
  
Hancock let out a snarl as he got out his shotgun, and barrelled towards Wade, bashing him upside his face. Wade let out a curse as he hit the ground. Quickly working his pants to be fixed he went to grab his gun but Hancock shot him in the hand causing him to let out a loud roar of pain. Shoving him to the ground as he reloaded, Hancock held the barrel of his gun to the man's groin. Wade's eyes filled with fear as he looked up at the Ghoul. Before Wade could even beg, Hancock had pulled the trigger. Wade screamed out and Hancock left him on the ground as he bled out. "John..."Ellie's horse voice broke through his feral state of mind and he snapped his head towards her as he stridded over, the red fading from his vision. She looked up at him weakly as she remained laying on her stomach, one leg fallen over the couch, and her arms limpy at her sides.

"He gave me something... I can't move.."She whimpered out and he nodded, "I've got ya, Sunshine.." He spoke as he tugged his frock coat off of him, laying it on the couch. Ellie winced as Hancock gently moved her to sit up. "I need to clean off your back, and dress the wound at least before I put that old thing.."She nodded as he moved her to face the side as she sat down, holding the coat over her chest and torso while he got a first aid kit that was nearby.  
"Alright, this is probably gonna hurt like hell"He muttered as he wet a cloth with a small bottle of vodka that'd been put in it, she nodded and took a deep breath. He poured purified water from the kit down her back before washing it with the alcohol. She hissed in pain as he worked, stitching up the deeper cuts as he went along he realized what was 'written' in her back. Hancock's jaw clenched tightly, flexing in anger he swore he heard it pop. He slowly wrapped the bandage around her torso before letting her tug the coat on slowly as he looked away.

"What does it say.."She muttered as she buttoned the coat, Ellie slowly moved to grab something off of the ground and held it tightly in her hand by a long silver chain. When Hancock looked down he recognized the familiar oval shaped locket. It was a pale silver, rusted in spots. There was an engraving of roses along it, with a sapphire in the center. _So she had kept it.._ "John.. I know he was writing something. Tell me.."She muttered and he let a low growl rumble before he spoke quietly, "It says ' _Ghoulfucker_ '."

 

"Wade kept looking at a map while we were traveling. I think it's with him" Ellie spoke as she stood outside with her companions. "He said we were heading for the guy who wanted this caravan, he didn't want attention drawn to where he was. The caravan matches the description of the one everyone has been seeing the rich douche with, so the map should lead us right to him." Charon was fumming as he examined her. She had a split lip, some cuts along her neck, and as Hancock's loose coat hung around her he had noticed more cuts. Ellie watched as Alex had woken the captive Ghouls. They hadn't known much, and Alex let them free to go home to their families. Charon had gone into the small caravan with Ellie so she could sit and rest with the now removed coffins it left a good bit of room. Hancock had dressed her more serious wounds, but she still needed medical attention. She now wore Charon's large shirt under the coat along with a pair of loose fitting jeans Alex had kept with him.  
"We should wait. You need help." Charon let out, "Alex is medically trained, he can check on me before we leave when they're done inside."Ellie muttered as she looked at the lantern they'd hung above them, "We need to find Gob. We didn't come this far only to stall."She spoke softly, weakly. Charon hated it, more than he hated anything in this world.  
  
"Haden." Charon let out as he left the wagon, and Alex looked over as he dropped his backpack of supplies. "I've got it, Charon. Don't worry."He spoke as he dug in his bag for a large medical kit. Alex took it into the wagon and he looked over to her. "Here."He said as he rolled his sleeping bag out on the floor of the wagon, and bundled his coat up as a pillow. "Lay here, and I'll examine the damage he's done.. Make sure nothing is torn or it could get infected" He spoke gently and she nodded as she removed the coat. Tugging off the pants he'd given her showed an obvious pain in her expression. She kept her shirt on as Hancock had already taken care of those wounds. Alex helped her lay on he back once her bottom half was nude. Alex felt his blood boiling as he examined her. He almost felt wrong as he cleaned her off, but he knew he needed to help her.. "Alright, El.. I'm gonna need you to stay calm while I do this.. There is a rip." Ellie nodded slightly, "I've got some Med-X, want it?" "Of course I do." Alex nodded as he cleaned her arm off, "Alright.. Slight pinch."

~*~  
We're not far from where we're supposed to find this guy. As we got closer I could feel the anxiety and rage bubbling in my chest. This man had taken Gob, and had done who knows what to him. I looked up from my Pip-Boy as Charon walked closely beside me. I could tell he was torn up about Wade. Hancock too, everyone really, but those two seemed so much more distraught. I knew what they were thinking too; Charon had failed to protect his employer. The chip must be causing him pain, not only that, but Charon had never dealt with this kind of thing. He was treating me like a porcelain doll. John, however, had been through the same situation with me with Sinjin. I know he was blaming himself for many reasons likely. Shouldn't have let me get sold, should have stayed with me, kept me by his side, anything along those lines. I could also tell he was being very distant, before with Sinjin he wouldn't leave my side. Amari had helped me out, patched me up with Daisy. Amari offered to talk to me, but I had refused in the beginning. I turned to Daisy eventually. I needed Med-X for all the pain, and didn't want John knowing the amount of pain it had caused me. Almost ODed on the damn Chem, Daisy noticed my developing addiction and refused to let me ignore it anymore. Said I needed help, to talk to someone about it. Since I refused to let Hancock feel worse than he already had, I talked to her. It was the first time I'd admitted it had affected me. I was scared.. terrified of physical contact, I had had nightmares, sleep paralysis.. Afterwards I'd had such a constant feeling of cold, I'd get light headed, disorientated, felt nauseous and even would vomit at times. I didn't eat for days, barely ever slept, but I found I never wanted to be alone. I would always want John with me. I was too afraid of what I'd do to myself had he not been with me..

I knew it had killed him to see me like that, but he helped me through it all. Him and Daisy both did. I can see it in the look in his eyes that he thinks he doesn't have that right anymore. Charon was my lover, not him.. Charon turned to me as I stood in place, drawing the other men's attention. They all looked to me and I looked up. "Oh... Sorry, lost in my mind.."I muttered out lamely before looking to my Pip-Boy. "We're here." I spoke as I clicked it off, looking up at the building before us. It was a large old ruined church, and as I scanned my surroundings I recognized the area "Odd.." I muttered. "What?" Alex asked, "Well, it's just.. This is Jamaica Plain, and it's supposed to be swarming with Ferals. Some old, hidden treasure story, people keep coming out here to get it.Everyone has been driven away by all the Ferals. Yet, there's not a Feral in sight.."I muttered and Hancock looked around, "Oh yeah, I remember that. We stumbled across this place years back, place was packed with Ferals so we booked it the hell outta here." I nodded slightly as I looked around, "Think this guy killed them all?" Hancock hummed, "Certainly not alone. He's gotta have lots a company with him for all those Ferals."I nodded in agreement as I looked to the church.

"Map says he's supposed to be in this Church." Alex stepped forward and rattled the door. "It's chained up." "Course it is.."I look around, "There's a broken window I could probably fit through. You tall fuckers stay here." I muttered before walking around the church and hoisted myself onto the windowsill and stood on it carefully, I got a hatchet from my bag and broke in part of the frame before dropping in. I walked over to the door as I looked around the empty church, removing the chains I turned around once they came in after me. "Looks like no one's home.." Oz muttered as he looked around and I nodded. "Let's look around, maybe we're missin' somethin'.." I spoke before wandering forward to the back of the church. I walked passed the alter and peered into the hall of the steps we I heard a window break, and a thumping sound behind me. Turning around I looked down in time to see a grenade before it exploded with a mist that filled the church. I felt my legs getting weak, and my vision fuzzy I stumbled forward towards my companions before I found myself on the rotting wood floor.


	4. Beware the Patient Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey whoever reads this  
> Im sorry I suck at updates  
> Heres more if you even read lol

You always tell yourself you know exactly what you would do in a tough situation. _You've got this, you can fight them off. You've gone over the plan in your head so many times it's practically gonna be muscle memory when the time comes._ We never accept the fact that when the time  _does_ come, we're not ready. That's the whole point, that's why people get kidnapped, killed, drugged, raped, etc. Whatever the case, you're never really ready. Waking up on an unfamiliar dirt ground in a cage is one of the worst things to wake up to. Pre-War, college me would think it was some unknown guy from a drunken night.. No, by far the worst so far was now. Waking up in what looked to be an underground jail. There were two cages on either side of me, and three more across from them. To my right were two other women. One of them looked around her mid 20s, Asian but I didn't want to assume any one race.. She was beaten up a bit, wore torn old rags for clothes. Looked to be some sort of maroon dress that had been torn at the torso to create a two pieced outfit, held together with an old leather belt. She had short cut hair that was knotted up, about shoulder length and what looked to be grown out bangs swept to the right. The lighting made her eyes look a solid black but I could tell it was much lighter in the center.

She was lend against the cell wall beside a toilet that looked like it had just been.. placed there, and an old rusted tub that was, to no surprise, dirt and blood stained these things were only in their cage, and my own. Huddled beside her was a woman who looked slightly younger than her, she had deep ebony skin that gleamed under the fire of the torches. She had wild, kinky curls that were an onyx color, her eyes were cast down as she clung to the other woman as she shook. Both of them had shackles on their ankles.  _They must be slaves too.._ The cage to my left was empty. Across from our cages to the left was another older woman, looked to be about in her mid 30s, and a Ghoul with her two other Ghouls. None of which were my friends.. Another woman, and a man around their 20s, stuck close, maybe they were a couple, or family. To the right there looked to be another Ghoul, but they were curled up so I couldn't be sure who it might be.. Not John, no blond hair. Not Charon, too short. Oz maybe? Or a stranger..? Either way, there were three more Ghouls with them, none looked to be my companions. 

I felt my heart stutter as I looked straight ahead, however, a familiar pattern of exposed muscle, and fallen skin turned a pale yellowish color. The scrawny figure was huddled into himself as he sat in the corner in a cage with three other Ghouls, all in shackles. The Ghouls' cells had no tub, or toilet. They were in clothes that were dirty and stained questionable colors that I don't think I wanted to know where they'd come from. All looked to be beaten on different degrees of bruising, it was always hard to tell when a Ghoul was bruised badly. I stood up in a wobbly dance to make my way to the bars of the cage. I was missing my gear of course, only in Alex's pants, Charon's shirt, and my bandages. My Pip-Boy was gone too, wrist was naked once again. As I gripped into the metal bars my leg was slightly ajar as it was held back by my very own shackle. I squinted my eyes at the figure as hope filled my chest.

"Gob?" I let out in a raspy voice just above a whisper. The figure jerked his head up and he stood as our eyes met. "Ms. Eleanor?" Gob's voice asked and I smiled. "Atom above, Gob. We've been looking everywhere for you." I spoke in a weak chuckle. "We sorta came here to save you, but ya' know.. Plans changed a bit." Gob made his way to the front of his cage door. "Eleanor, I thought I'd never see you again.. Are the others with you?" I nodded slightly, "Well.. They were. Got knocked out with some gas.. It happens.. They're not with me now, but Alex, Charon, Oz, and I all came for you with an old friend of mine.." I spoke as I looked down a hallway to the right that was formed into a ramp up out of the Earth. "I'm grateful, but you shouldn't have come. You're going to get yourselves killed.. You were traveling with Ghouls, and that's what he wants.." Gob stuttered out, he hadn't stuttered in years, not after Moriarty was killed.. "Who? Why Ghouls?" I asked as I sat down in my cell, and he followed suit in his own. "Osiris. The man who took us.. He targets Ghouls, as you can see.. Sort of collects them at this point." I looked around and nodded, only three including myself weren't Ghouls. "Osiris.." I muttered, the rich guy? I scoffed slightly, "Interesting name.." Gob looked over in slight confusion, "Well, either his folks were fans of Egyptian gods or he named himself.. You said he 'collects Ghouls'.. 'Osiris' was the uh.. God of the afterlife, the underworld, and the dead. Just an interesting name considering his taking of Ghouls in particular." 

I looked down the hall as a figure approached, and Gob scurried away to his corner again.. I looked up to see the rich douche, Osiris. Blue velvet suit, bubble gum, and all. "Ah, I see you've finally awoken. You killed my delivery men.. but, you did bring me three Ghouls in your company, and that should make up for the two you have cost me." He started as he walked up to my cage, snapping his gum between his teeth, smiling towards the women in the one to my right as he kicked the bars. "Leave them alone." I growled out as the dark skinned woman clung to the other. Osiris turned to me with a smile, "Oh, they are of no use to me, my dear. Simply were a trade off for the two shufflers that were coming in." He grinned as he stood in front of my cage with two men with shot guns beside him. "They were a gift for Wade, for doing such good business with me. These two lovely gems escaped from him oh.. Two weeks ago."He looked over to them before looking back down at me. "But since I heard dear ol' Wade has been killed, they're worthless now." "Are you going to kill them." I spoke in a more demanding tone than a question, sort of rhetorical. "Oh heavens no! I'm no monster. I'd never hurt the _innocent_." He chuckled and I glared, "Then what the hell are you doing with all these Ghouls?" He smiled, "Oh, my dear girl. Ghouls are _not_ innocent. They are disgusting, _vile_ creatures. Taking up too much space. Too much oxygen. If they weren't around there would be so much more food around for the rest. The world doesn't need those shufflers sticking around."He looked over towards Gob. "You, however, seem to have taken an... _Infatuation_ with the repulsive things." I glared over at him, "I will be letting those lovely little birds out of their cage in due time. I must first deal with _you_."He smiled as he bent down to my height on the ground. 

" _You_ , my dear, are no innocent birdy." He grinned slightly, "You have been **tainted** , and _willingly_ so." He hummed as his gaze drifted south. "Fuck off." I growled. "Ghouls are just as much human as you or I." He chuckled, " _That_ is where you are  **very** wrong my dear. Ghouls are nothing but a _waste of space_. You are a tainted soul for letting one of those things even _touch_ you. Let alone what you've let  _two_ of them take part in." He snickered, "Taking part of the forbidden fruit is one thing for those.. things. It is a whole other for you to so willingly pick the apple, and hand it on over." My stomach burned. I felt the muscles in my jaw flex in anger as he spoke. "What are you doing to the Ghouls." I glared, "Oh my dear, only what they deserve." "Ghouls deserve just as much as you. They're human too." Osiris shook his head as he tisked. "Oh, my love.. I think the years of you being _pumped_ with Rads has killed your brain cells." 

 

I sat in my cell, leaned against the cage wall as I starred into the dirt walls. I stood and dusted myself off as I looked around. I needed to get out, get Gob out, find my friends.. Who knows what's happening to them.. "Gob." I spoke in a whisper as everyone around us was asleep. I tossed a pebble towards him gently. He jerked up and looked at me as I waved him towards the cell door. "Gob, is there anyway you can think of us getting out of here?" Gob shook his head, "We're underground Eleanor.. Osiris has made sure we have no way to escape." I nod slightly, "There are guards, right? They must come here to keep an eye on everyone." Gob nodded, "They leave us in the night like now.. During the day there is a man who comes in here to watch us." I nodded slightly as I looked over to the girls to my right. "Anything in particular he does? Or does he just sit around?" Gob looked to the other girls briefly before looking back to me. "He likes them.. The Smoothskins. Hates us Ghouls, but he's really taken a liking to the dark skinned woman.." I nodded as I looked over to them and then down. "Think he'll like me?" I asked and he furrowed his brows. "Dangerous game to plan, Ms. Eleanor.." I nod, "I know that, but it's the best chance we've got.. Men are easy to control when they think they're gonna get something out of you.." I spoke as I heard a loud rattling sound like a door opening. Gob shuffled back and I followed suit. The guard?

I laid down on my side quickly. I pulled my shirt to hang off my shoulder and expose some cleavage, and slowly slid my hand up the hem to ride it up, exposing some of my toned, and scared stomach. Closing my eyes as a torch light flooded the room. I slowly sat up as the light was in front of my cage. I looked up at the man slowly. He looked down at me as I sat up completely while rubbing my eyes in a groggy manor. He was tall, not as tall as Charon of course, had dark hair that hung over his face, and wore pieces of welded together metal armor over dark clothing. He had dull, yet piercing eyes as he looked down at me as the shirt slipped off my shoulder and showed my chest more. "What're you looking at." He spoke, "Nothing, sorry.." I muttered slightly before standing, I dusted off my shirt, shaking it out of dirt slightly, and could feel my chest bounce slightly as I did so. I looked up at him and he was staring at the old, worn out black lace bra peaking out, it was close to useless with how worn out it had been. His gaze lingered on my breasts as I slowly walked to lean on the bars. "It's so dark, and scary down here.." I muttered as I held the bars, "I'm all alone in my cage.." He looked behind me to the empty cell as I gripped into the bars as I lend my head against one hand while the other slowly moved along the bar. "Lonely, and surrounded by Ghouls.. I'm so scared.. Maybe you could protect me?" I spoke softly, in a helpless yet seductive manner, "I would love some.. Company.."I muttered as I slowly reached out to rub his chest plate.

"Play with me?" I muttered as he leaned down slightly, "I'm not stupid, Little girl." He let out lowly as he gripped my wrist, his grip only bruised more when I tried to yank it away. "You're the Ghoulfucker." I glared at him and gripped into his collar before yanking him forward to slam into the bars, made him dizzy but didn't knock him out. He let go of my wrist to try and shove me back, but I gripped into his shirt with both hands and slammed him into the cage twice before he dropped. I knelt down and riffled through his pockets for keys. When I heard them jingle I looked up to Gob with a smile before unlocking my cage. I slid it open and stepped over the man I held the keys out on my index finger with a shrug. "When in doubt, knock em' out." I muttered before going over to unlock Gob's cell. All the noise had woken the others. As well as someone above cause the rattling of the door from before swung open. "Shit." I muttered before tossing Gob the keys. "Hide those." I whispered before going to run down the hall. I was grabbed before I could even make it half way up the ramp. I struggled violently and screamed, kicking out as the two men dragged me up the dirt. "Oh Boss is gonna wanna see you for this."

I was beaten as punishment from the guards. Apparently everyone here wanted to get in on 'beat the Ghoulfucker', not only had the two men kicked, and stomped on me, but so had many of the others as I was taken away. They cuffed me and dragged me across the underground prison. There were cells all over the place made of cages similar to the ones Raiders kept around. Most all of them were Ghouls. There were some 'Smoothskins', but not very many at all. I can only imagine it was more people for trade offs, Ghoul Sympathizers or other 'Ghoulfuckers' such as myself. I was dragged up a cellar door and once the guards got me up, I recognized the area; The church. I stood shakily as they lead me to Osiris, dragging me upstairs. Once at the top, it seemed as though Osiris had made his spot there. Boarded up all openings, windows, door way to the roof. Just his little office area. There was an old rug that was remarkably clean. A fancy looking wine colored couch where Osiris sat. Before, I had thought the worst thing to see was an unfamiliar underground cell.. No, the sight before me was the worst one. Osiris sat on his couch with a smug grin as I was brought in. There was a cage to his left, in it was Oz, who was knocked out and laying on the ground, and Hancock who sat beside him, struggling to get up once he saw me, clearly he was in a large amount of pain. A familiar piece of paper between Osiris' fingers caught my attention as Charon stood beside him. "Oh, my dear Eleanor. You've misbehaved. Trying to escape? Tisk, Tisk, Little Bird." He smirked as he stood, walking up to me as Charon watched him. Osiris tilted my chin up as he looked down at me. "Charon has told me _everything_ I need to know about you, Love." He kissed my forehead before waving his men off. 

Once they were gone Osiris grabbed his cane from beside the couch. He looked down at me with a smile, "You like to bow before a man." He spoke darkly before slamming the cane into my shins. I shrieked and fell to my knees, he tilted my chin up with the cane and grinned wickedly. I looked away, only to meet Hancock's obsidian eyes. They looked like boiling pools of tar in his anger.. "You like pain." He muttered before cracking across my jaw. I growled slightly as I spit blood onto the ground. He kicked me in the center of my chest and I fell to the ground. He kicked me in the ribs and I let out a wheeze as the wind was knocked out of me. He stepped on my temple and ground the ball of his foot into it. "Such a dirty girl." He grinned wickedly, "If you weren't so **tainted** , _I'd taste you myself_." I glared up at him, "Too bad for you. You couldn't size up to the _real men_ those **Ghouls** are with what they're packin'. Your tiny cock wouldn't do anything for me." I chuckled as he stomped on my head before kicking me in the ribs again. "Be careful, Ghoulfucker. I'll have to let Charon loose on you." I felt my heart ache at the comment and he grinned, stepping away and looked to Charon. I met his once brilliantly bright blue eyes, dull now, empty once again to an unsaturated tone. There was nothing in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"I would never put my cock anywhere near such defiled flesh, but I'm sure Charon here would more than love such an order." I glared at him through the forming tears as I moved to stand despite my condition. He stepped to face me, a look of amusement, with no intent on stopping my efforts. Blood was leaking from me lips, and my vision was blurred a bit. Every inch of my body screamed in protest as I stood, but I pushed on. “You think you can stop me? You think you’ve _won_. **No**. _I_ will win. I _always_ win. You think you could possibly stand a chance against us? I destroyed the _Brotherhood of Steel_. I blew up the _Prydwen_ and crashed into the _fucking Boston Airport_! I blew up the damn ‘ **Boogeyman of the Commonwealth** ’. What’s _left_ of the Institute sees me as _top_ priority to kill. The Boogeymen are afraid of _me_. I will **always** come out on top. General of the Minutemen. Destroyer of the Evil. The Silver Shroud. Defender of the Wastes. Call me what you _fucking_ will, but I. will. Fucking. _End you_. Your fate was sealed the moment you fucking  _dared_ to touch my friends.” I growled out and he grinned. "Oh, Love. You haven't got a chance." He chuckled before kicking me down. "Charon, take her back to her cell, and don't be afraid to be rough. _You know how she likes it._ "

Charon being rough, and cold towards me was something of the unthinkable. Charon looking at me with an indifferent, empty stare with his dull blue eyes as he locked me in a cage was something that tore at my heart violently reaching into my soul and shattering it. I hated knowing such a man held Charon's contract more than anything. And maybe that was selfish. Caring more about his contract than what this man did to everyone here, but Charon.. I finally convinced him to forget the things of the past.. Not to blame himself for his orders. This? Being ordered to hurt  _me._ Charon won't ever forget it. I need to find a way out of here. To free everyone, and kill this Osiris bastard.

"Eleanor..Eleanor!" I opened my eyes to look up at Gob, in my cage above me. "Gob? What are you- How?" "The keys, remember?" I looked to his hands, "Right, of course.. What are you doing?" Gob looked to the other Ghouls, and the two women in my neighboring cell. "You wanted to rescue me, didn't you, Smoothskin?" I smiled slightly and nodded as I sat up. "This man, Osiris. He keeps us as slaves, then picks us off one by one for his.. Pleasure. He likes to torture us Ghouls.. He makes us forge his murder weapons. He's started making these blades.. They're jagged and they're supposed to form hard to seal wounds. Without advanced medical treatment, you'll bleed out. No saving you, and down here.. He makes a whole show of it every week. He randomly selects a group of Ghouls, and makes the rest of us watch as he..." I looked down slightly and nodded, "Got it.. I'm guessing this 'show' is coming up soon?" Gob nods, "He told us that he had something very special planned, and that's never good.." "Doesn't sound like it.." I rubbed my face in frustration with a sigh. "For now, we lay low.. When this 'show' comes, we attack.. There's enough of us here.. We attack, we can overpower them.. Right? How hard could it be.." Gob nods slightly with an unsure look on his face.

"We can bury some of the blades we make in the dirt of the ground.. Hide them until it's time. We can use the show as a distraction.. A way to be sure all of his men, and himself are there for us to take down." I nod, "Sounds like a plan to me.. Gob... Osiris, he had Charon's contract with him.." Gob looks up at me, "Atom above.." I nod slightly. "What do we do?" He asks and I let out a sigh, "I don't know.. We need to find a way to get the contract from him before Osiris turns Charon on us.. We wouldn't last two minutes in that fight." Gob nods with a slight shudder. "Right.."


End file.
